Many sports fans wear caps or other items that bear the logos or other indicia of a team or player they support. When attending games, some fans carry posters, signs or flags bearing pictures or text for display to others in the audience or to television cameras that broadcast the event. A team logo or other indicia is often printed on these items. However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,198 describes a jersey having a fabric made of light emitting polymers for electronically displaying a team logo or other sports related message. The message can be modified to remain up to date. For example, the patent says that the “user may alter the display to read ‘New York Yankees—World Champions 1999.’